My Vampire Doctor
by JetHarkness-Jones
Summary: Madleine is a normal nurse at the hospitle what will happen when she strats a relationship with carlisle cullen
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1  
>I was in my room getting ready for my night shift at the hospital. I am a nurse at Union county hospital. This town was not big and nothing ever happened. It was Halloween. We had a thing at the wear we wear costumes in to work. Mine was always a skimpy nurse outfit. I always got stares. And always from Carlisle Cullen. Yes his name is just like the famous vampire doctor off of the twilight books and movies but it wasn't him. That is all not real.I'll admit he does look like him. a lot for the fact. He did have Six adopted kids. Edward,Tanya,Jasper,Alice,Emmett and Rosalie. Twilight again. That's the running joke. We all know the twilight vampires. the image wasn't right because he Never had been married. Esme wasn't there.I got dress and we down and got in my car. My house was a brick house at the edge of the woods in this small town. I Headed down the road to the hospital.I pulled in the parking lot and parked. Richard caught up to me.<br>"so I see it the same this year." He seemed pleased with that. He was a vampire.  
>"very funny. You trying to be this year." I stared laughing. He looked more of the kind that sleeps in coffins and hates sunlight,stakes and holy water. We came in and I went to my desk and he went on with his shift. A little bit latter Carlisle came in. He was just himself. He always went as .<br>"look its Carlisle Cullen!"I sceamed and we all bust out laughing. There was not a single patient in the ER tonight. Carlisle came up.  
>"Yes its me. Now what do you want me to sign?" We all keep laughing. Carlisle was looking at me.<br>"Madeline can I talk to you in private please" I got up and went to his office and he followed. I sat down in a chair and he sat at his desk.  
>"Madeline I have something to tell you" He was playing with his hands. He was never nevous. My heart was racing.<br>"Yes Carlisle" I was trying my best to keep my voice straight.  
>"I'm in love with you and have been for awhile" He stood up and came and stood in front of me. He is a foot taller than me so I stood on my tips toes and kissed him. Truth was that I had been in love with him since I first saw him. I never felt this way in my life. He kissed back sat me up on his desk. I put my hands around his neck. He put his hands around my waste. I began to play with his hair as He kissed down my neck.<br>"n...no...not...h...he...here" I managed to stammer. He pulled away and looked in my eyes. I kissed him one last time. He stood up and I held his hand and we walked out. The minute we did a flash went off. Richard had taken I picture of me and Carlisle. I turned ten shades of red. Carlisle held me close.  
>"well its about time. We thought you two would never get together." I barred my face in Carlisle's chest and held me tight. I heard the doors open and it was Edward Cullen. He can up to us.<br>"Can I talk to you in private Carlisle" He seemed upset. I don't know why. I went and sat at my desk and went thought papers. They went into his office. After a little while I hard yelling. I got up crying and ran off.


	2. Chapter 2

l

Chapter 2  
>"What in the world Carlisle? Do you not realize how dangerous this is? Especially since the way she smells to you! Are you crazy?" Edward stood in front on me. He didn't understand. I am in love with Madeline and it didn't matter to me. I would do anything to be with her.<br>"Edward I understand but I love Madeline and will do anything to be with her." I walked out to find her. I went up to Richard."Where is Madeline?" I didn't see her anywhere.I could hear her crying.  
>"Shes somewhere here" I ran down the hall and found her in the lad sobbing her eyes out. I went and sat next to her and held her close.<br>"Shhh its ok. Shhh." I sat her in my lap and rocked her.  
>"No its not. You and Edward are fighting and its because of me. I'm horrible." She barred her face into my chest and sobbed. I rubbed her back. "None of this was her fault." I never want to hurt her. I kissed her on the top of her head. I never was temped by human blood from my years and years of practice but I had to be careful around Madeline. Her blood sang to me. Aro talked about it a lot when I lived with him. Madeline fell asleep. I went and Layed her in a bed and went back to the others.<br>"Wheres Madeline?" Jenifer asked. Jenifer was Madeline's best friend.  
>"She fell asleep. I put her in one of the beds." She smiled at me<br>"Why was she so upset?" I sighed  
>"She believes that me and Edward go into a fight Because of her" I walked into my office. My phone went of and I picked it up "Hello?"<br>"Daddy whats got Eddie so upset" It was Tanya.  
>"Me and him got into a fight sweetie" My voice had a break in it. I hate hurting my children.<br>"Over Madeline again?" She knew She was right  
>"Yep. I don't know why its his so hard for him to realize that I'm in love with her."<br>"I don't know. I'm happy that you've found her been alone for way to long." I had been alone since I become a vampire. And that was a long time ago. She went on about Edward and I just listened. And when needed I would say yes,ok, I understand. all I could think about was Madeline. Was she ok? Would she believe me when I told her who I really am? all of this was buzzing around in my head. Then I heard  
>Tanya scream at Jasper. I stared laughing.<br>"Whats so funny?" She asked me. I was laughing  
>"Jasper ate the dog didn't he" Jasper loved eating Tanya's pets. He did it to be funny. It always made me laugh<br>"Yes." I could tell she was upset.  
>"Let me talk to him"<br>"Hello?" I was still laughing  
>"you need to quit it, If you keep eating her pets she gonna get you. Even if its funny." He knew I was in a bad mood.<br>"Sorry, Shes not really that mad." He was laughing. He made my day sometimes. And when he didn't it was Emmett. I had a Good bunch of kids. "Besides she never really is mad at me." He was laughing.  
>"What do you think Madeline would say if I told her who we really are?" I never had been so unsure in my life.<br>"I think she will believe you and be fine."  
>"Thanks Jasper"<br>"Since When did you ever ask anything like that?" I could tell he was smiling.  
>"Since I fell in love and cared." I knew it sounded silly but it was true. Never had I felt this way in my life to anyone. I heard Alice in the back round saying give me the Phone give it.<br>"Daddy Madeline is going to get sick." I knew somethings wrong.  
>"I'll take care of her.I'll bring her home or go home with her if I have to." I knew I ment it. then I heard a knock on my door.I hung up the phone."come in" It was Richard.<br>"somethings wrong with Madeline. Shes puking." I got up and found that They had moved her to a room. I went in and found her holding a trash can getting sick. I touched her forehead and she was burning up. I gave her some meds and picked her up.  
>"I'm taking her home. I'll keep you guys updated." and with that I got my and Her things. got us both in my car and drove home and put her to bed where she slept in my arms that night. And this was the only heaven I would ever get.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

l

Chapter 3  
>I wake in a dase. I sat up and looked around. I had no clue were I was. Then Carlisle walked in.<br>"I see your awake" I came and set next to me.  
>"Where am I?" I felt fine now. I think I just ate something bad.<br>"My house, The kids went to school earlier." I tried to think of what they thought about what Carlisle had done."how are you feeling? He put his hand to mine and smiled  
>"Perfectly fine." I was fine.<br>"That's good" I could tell he was worried about something.  
>"Whats wrong Carlisle" He looked at me.<br>"Madeline I don't know how say this but...I am really the real Doctor Cullen . Vampires and all of that is real. I understand id you don't want to be with me because of this." He looked down. I didn't know what to say or do. I couldn't believe that vampires and all of that was real. What did this all mean? Carlisle stood and I could see the tears. He was crying because he thought I didn't want to be with him. I stood up and kissed him.  
>"I don't care. I love you and always will." He pulled me into a hug.<br>"I will never hurt you" He held me tight. I heared a door open and closed.  
>"Daddy where are you?" I heard a high pitched voice ask. Carlisle got up and took my hand.<br>"I want you to meet my kids." I knew his kids a little bit. I had meet Edward many of times. We went down the stairs and found them sitting in the living room. Jasper and Alice were sitting on the couch holding hands. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat. And Edward and Tayna were in the kitchen doing I don't know what. Alice stood up and hugged me  
>"Hi i'm Alice. Me and you are going to get along just fine." Jasper stood up and shock my hand. I was trying not to laugh. He knew it too.<br>"Hello i'm jasper" I smiled  
>"I know who you are." He looked puzzled<br>"What do you mean by that?"  
>"Any good twilight fan has a team doesn't she?" He laughed.<br>"And I picked you.I don't know why."  
>"Then if you know so much about me. what year was i born?" He thought he was being smart.<br>"Eighteen-forty-three" He got a look of shock.  
>"I know more that you think. You meet Alice in a dinner in nineteen-forty-eight" Emmett came up to me.<br>"What do you know about me?" I thought for a moment  
>"You are I of the strongest vampires around. You are married to Rosalie. You were malled by a black bear." I didn't want to say anymore. I don't really remember what all happened to Emmett. Rosalie stood and stood next to Emmett.<br>"Do I need to hear what happen to me as well?" I hated what happend to her. It gave me nightmares for weeks  
>''I would rather not. That gave me nightmares for weeks" Rosalie and Emmett Left and Edward and Tayna came in. Edward shook my hand<br>"Its nice to meet you" I new he thought different than that.  
>"I know you think different. Don't lie to me I know that you don't want me to be with Carlisle that won't stop me you." I clamped my hands over my mouth So I wouldn't say what I was thinking out loud but I knew Edward knew I called him an <strong><em>old man<em>**. Carlisle stared laughing knowing what I ment. Edward walked off  
>"Sorry about Eddie, He doesn't know something good when he sees it at all." I laughed and Tayna walked off.<br>"I take it Edward doesn't like me that much." Carlisle laughed.  
>" He just knows how you smell yo me. That's all." I thought for a moment<br>"What do I smell like to you?" He looked down at his feet.  
>"I don't face temptation anymore, but with you I have never faced something so hard. It is a mystery to me as well as my family." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. I was hurting him ever time he was near me. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting him. Let alone everytime I was around him. I couldn't keep doing this to him. I had to let him go. No matter how hard it was for me. No matter how hard it was for him. It was better for him. I would do anything to keep him safe. I love him so much I would do this.<br>"Carlisle" I was trying not to cry and keep my voice even.  
>"Yes Madeline" He had no clue what was coming. I wish he did. It wouldn't be so hard.<br>"I can't do this. It hurts me to much to know that I'm hurting you. I am sorry. I hope you forgive me." Tears were streaming down my face. I got up and left. Carlisle sitting on the couch. Heartbroken and crying. I knew this was for the best. He would get over me. And hopefully I would get over him. Someday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
>I sat there and watched her walk away. I had never felt so alone. I sat there and cried. I was alone. I was back to the pain I felt when I was away from her. Edward came down the stairs smiling.<br>"Told you so" I was in no mood to put up with this crap.  
>"Edward just shut up!" He looked at me in shock. It wasn't like me to yell,But the pain I felt turned me into a mess. I couldn't think straight. I didn't want this.<br>"What has gotten into you Carlisle?" He knew the answer.  
>"I just lost the love on my forever life." I went up to my study and looked the door. There I spent the night with a hot needle and a did what most humans call cutting.<p>

When the sun came up I went downstairs and the kids were all ready for school. Except Alice. She was still in her pjs and bunny house slippers.  
>"Alice why aren't you dressed." She never didn't want to miss now that Jasper was better and didn't need such a close eye keep on him.<br>"I'm staying to keep and eye on you daddy" She came and gave me a hug. She new I needed one right now.I felt so bad.I went and sat down at the table. Now I was the one needed such a close eye on me.I was going to be a long forever.I went and sat down on the after that Emmett,Rose Tanya,Edward ans Jazz left. Jazz looked upset witch I bet he him and Alice where apart it helt to him like a knife to the heart. Mine was like one-hundred soards. I opened my phone and called in three rings she picked up.  
>"Hello?"She had been crying.<br>"Madeline please. Take me back."  
>"Carlisle I can't.I'm hurting you and I can't bear to do that to you." And with that she hung walked up and noticed the scars on my wrists.<br>"Daddy! You don't need to do that."I knew she ment well. She never would want to hurt someone.  
>"I know. It just makes the pain go away." I stared crying. I didn't know what to do. I got my phone out and called Aro<br>"Why Carlisle I haven't heard from you in a while." He hadn't changed at all  
>"Can you do me a favor?"<br>"Sure, What is it?"  
>"Can I come and stay there for a bit? I need to get away."<br>"of coarse" He could tell by the sound of my voice that I was upset.  
>"thanks,I'll be there by tomorrow." I hug up the phone.<br>"Daddy u'll be ok."Alice got up and went to her room. I went up and packed my stuff. I love Italy. It was so would have loved where I had planed on proposing to her. I snaped out of it fast. I got my ticket and went and put my stuff in my car.I didn't want to leave my family but I had to get out of here. I was going to kill myself if I didn't. I went to the air port and got on the plane.

three hours latter I was at the castle and going throught the same thing as always.I went and put my things away then I went and talked to Aro.  
>"So I see. Women are a mystery but the do have good reasoning"His red eyes haunted me. I hate to say it but Aro is crazy. Marcus came through mumbling under his breath.<br>Did him and Alix get in a fight again? Alix was his girlfriend. I thought he wouln't ever be with anyone else after his wife died (just because they look like they're gay in the movies doesn't mean they are but there is nothing wrong with being gay).  
>"Yea. they have been fighting a lot these last few days. I think they're throught if you ask me." Aro could read people very well without his came in and you could tell she was upset<br>I followed her knowing she would tell me whats wrong.  
>"Alix whats wrong?" She was setting on her bed crying.<br>"I'm pregnant. Marcus is going to hate me." I hugged her.  
>"I'll go talk to him ok?" she nodded her head yes<br>I walked down the hall to Marcus.  
>"Marcus Alix is pregnant and you don't need to hate her." His eyes light up and he got up and went to her smiling.I couldn't help but smile myself. I had an understanding with Marcus. He never thought I did but I do.I went to my room and a few minutes Jane came dancing in.<br>"Hi daddy." I never knew her to call me that.  
>"Since when do you call me that Jane?" I looked her in the eyes<br>"Since last summer when you saved me." Yes I did. Jane always needed help now but she was doing better.  
>"You doing ok?" I knew the answer but I wanted to hear her say it.<br>"Yea" I smiled and jane walked off. I couldn't belive that I was hear to keep myself from killing myself. It was weird. I never felt so bad about anything. I don'y know what to phone went off.  
>"Hello?" It was Alice<br>"Daddy you need to come home,Madeline's going to try to kill herself." with that I got my stuff and left hoping I wouldn't be to late


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
>I sat on my bed. Why did I have to hurt? I couldn't take anymore of this. I went in the kitchen and got my meds. I went and sat on the couch and started to write my goodbye note. When I was finished. I opened the bottles. Just then Carlisle burst thought my door<br>"Madeline don't please" He was crying. I hugged him tightly.  
>"I could never do that to you" He held me close. I cried like a two month old baby. I had such a good thing and I let it go. "Carlisle plaese don't leave me" He kissed me on the top of me head. I missed him so much. How I could I love someone so much when I haven't ever been serious with anyone. Yeah hard to believe.<br>"I won't leave you."He kissed me. I heard a knock at the door and went and answered it. Alice took one look at me and hugged me and smiled.  
>"Thank God your ok. After what I saw I just."She covered her mouth.<br>"Its ok Alice.I knew you would have seen. Its ok." My sister Cheyane texted me. She was in one of her moods so I didn't text her and then I heard a car horn outside.  
>"That's my cue."And with that Alice left leaving me and Carlisle in my living walked over and kissed me.<br>"How long Have you waited to do that?" I laughed.  
>"Awhile.'' I went to the kitchen and checked the list.<br>"Looks like its our shift tonight. You coming with me?" I sighed. He hugged me from behind.  
>"Yea,now do I need to help you get ready?"He had a playful smile on his face.<br>"Maybe,It depends on if I can't reach or not."I went up to my room and got dressed. It took me thirty minutes. By the time I got back downstairs Carlisle had already been to his house and gotten ready.  
>"Vampire speed is fun huh?" He smiled up at me. His eyes glowed a bright gold one shade darker that his hair.I graded my car keys.<br>"But I'm driving."I walked out and got in my car. He got in.  
>"So we like to be in charge?"He was smiling.<br>"It depends on what it is I am in charge of." We pulled up in the parking lot.  
>"So what are we going to tell them?" He though for a moment.<br>"It was just a few days,Tell then you were sick and I took care of makes seance since when you were sick when we left." We walked through the doors.  
>"Look who's alive."I heard Richard came around and gave me a big hug.<br>"I missed you too, now let me go" He laughed and let up. I went and sat at my desk. I wasn't feeling to go to tell you the truth. I hated this. I layed my head down on my desk.  
>"You ok Honey?" Carlisle stroked my hair. I shook my head no. "Whats wrong?".<br>"I still feel sick." He stood me up and hugged me.  
>"I know its more than that sweetie,You really feel that bad let me take you home." I pulled away and ran straight to the bathroom.I got sick. Soon after I felt someones hands rubbing my back.<br>"Shhhh its ok Madi."I hugged him. "Lets get you home."He helped me put my arm around his shoulder to keep me up. I felt so dizzy. All I could do was try to move my feet.I saw walk in and past us. I guess Carlisle is going to stay with me. I don't know what happen but the next thing I remembered was pulling up in the Cullen's driveway. Carlisle got me in the house and layed me down.I snuggled up to him and sleeped peacefully


End file.
